Summer Kiss
by Mai Narazaki
Summary: Karin dan kawan-kawan pergi ke vila keluarga Kujo di tepi pantai. Hmmm... angin yang semilir, bintang yang bertaburan dan suasana yang romantis. Bisakah mereka memperoleh percintaan yang mereka idam-idamkan?


**Em… saya seorang author newbie di tempatnya Koge Donbo-neesan ini. Dan saya masih tetap setia sama Masashi-kun #PLAK! Hehehe**

**FF ini dibuat atas reques dari **Martha KazuRin Marbun

**Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

**FanFic Summer Kiss © Mai Narazaki**

**Warning: segala keburukan dari seluruh FF terkandung dalam cerita ini.**

**Happy Reading, Minna-san. ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kejamnyaaaa…." Teriak gadis bersurai coklat emas dengan manik zambrut itu frustasi. "Padahalkan aku sudah berusaha keras mengejakannya. Tapi kenapa PR-PR ini tak juga selesai sih….?" Raungnya putus asa sambil membenamkan kepalanya di antara tumpukan-tumpukan buku yang kian menggunung.

Kazune yang duduk di hadapannya sambil memainkan game konsol kesayangannya hanya mampu berdecak kesal melihat tingkah gadis itu. Diliriknya soal yang membuat gadis bernama Karin Hanazono itu mengeluh untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kau itu bagaimana sih?! Masa soal semudah itu saja tak bisa?" sindirnya tajam.

"Kazune! Mentang-mentang PR-mu sudah selesai semua, jangan ejek aku dong!" teriak Karin kesal sinambi menggebrak meja tempatnya mengerjakan PR. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah membantuku sih, sedikit saja!"

"Kuajari pun kau tetap tak akan mengerti kan?"

"AKHHHH! KAZUNE BODOH!" kata gadis manis itu sambil keluar dari ruang keluarga dan berlari masuk ke kamarnya sendiri

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang datang sambil menyajikan teh di hadapan kakaknya. "Kazune-nii, sebaiknya Kazune-nii bersikap lebih ramah pada Karin-chan kan?" katanya sinambi tersenyum kecil. "Jika Kazune-nii tak mengatakannya, Karin-chan tak akan pernah tahu." Tambahnya lirih.

"Bahkan kau saja sudah menyadarinya ya, Kazusa. Mungkin cuma gadis itu saja yang tak menyadarinya." Kata Kazune sambil melemparkan game konsolnya ke atas tumpukan PR Karin lalu pergi ke luar ruangan.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya gadis yang gemar megenakan furisode itu pelan.

Kazune menoleh sedikit. "Ke tempat Karin." Jawabnya singkat.

Pemuda bersurai pirang pucat itu berjalan menaiki tangga untuk mencapai kamar gadis yang tadi baru saja membentaknya. 'Salahku juga sampai bicara seketerlaluan itu.' Pikirnya dalam hati. Diketuknya pintu kamar Karin beberapa kali hingga sang pemilik menjulurkan kepalanya keluar kamar dengan tampang malas.

"Apa?!" tuntut gadis yang ternyata masih sedikit jengkel itu.

Kazune menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat gadis yang entah mengapa bisa disukainya itu. "Aku cuma datang untuk minta maaf. Kurasa kata-kataku sudah sedikit keterlaluan tadi…" katanya dengan nada tidak jelas dan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

Karin yang melihat wajah malu Kazune entah mengapa ikut memerah juga. "Eh, i…iya…a-aku juga mau minta maaf. Seharusnya aku tak semudah itu emosi…"

Mereka saling padang sejenak lalu tersenyum lembut. Tangan kanan Kazune terangkat dan menyentuh helai-helai keemasan rambut coklat Karin, sebuah kalimat lembut terucap dari bibirnya. "Baiklah. Kalau kau bisa selesaikan semua PRmu sebelum libur musim panas berakhir maka aku akan mengajakmu ke vila keluarga Kujo."

"Hah? Memangnya kalian punya vila ya?"

Kazune mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. "Peninggalan ayah, ada di tepi pantai." Katanya memberi informasi. "Kau mau ke sana?"

"MAUUUUUU!"

…

Karin menghirup udara hingga ke paru-parunya sambil tersenyum. "Langit putih, awan biru. Benar-benar musim panas."

"Terbalik, bodoh. Mana mungkin langitnya bisa putih." Koreksi Kazune sambil menyeret beberapa tas berukuran raksasa yang terpaksa dibawanya. "Aku sih setuju-setuju saja saat kau bilang akan mengajak teman. Tapi…kenapa harus MEREKA?!" tanyanya pada Jin dan Michiru yang sedang menikmati pemandangan pantai yang terlihat.

Karin hanya mengangkat bahunya tak mengerti. "Bukan aku kok yang mengajak mereka. Yang aku ajak itu Miyon dan Sakurai, kok. Tapi mereka tak bisa datang karena Sakurai akan mengikuti perlombaan musik klasik besok." Katanya sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Kalau Michi sepertinya diajak Himeka."

"Bagaimana dengan si artis bodoh itu?!" tuntut Kazune masih tak terima.

"Tak tahu." Jawabnya singkat. "Tapi dia bilang dia ke sini untuk mengawasi seseorang, entah apa maksudnya." Katanya singkat sambil meninggalkan Kazune dan bergabung dengan dua gadis lainnya,Kazusa dan Himeka.

Kazune menghela nafas panjang. 'Masa di sini pun aku harus bersaing dengannya lagi sih?' gerutunya dalam hati. Dilihatnya Jin yang sudah mulai menggoda dan mendekati Karin dan dua adiknya. "Dia pasti ke sini untuk mengawasiku." Gerutunya lirih.

"Kazuneeeee…." Sebuah desahan sexi mendarat di daun telinga pemuda bersurai pirang itu bersamaan dengan rangkulan sok akrab yang mendarat di pundaknya. "…Jin bilang dia ke sini untuk seorang gadis lho…"

Dengan risih sulung Kujo itu menepiskan rangkulan tangan yang terkadang membuatnya digosipkan sebagai gay di sekolah itu. "Jangan dekat-dekat denganku, bodoh!" tukasnya geram. "Aku tak buta tahu! Siapapun pasti tahu kalau si bintang idola gila itu suka pada Karin!" katanya sambil masuk ke dalam vila dengan kesal.

Michiru tertawa melihat tingkah pemuda yang memiliki warna mata dengan mata kirinya itu. "Kau memang tak buta Kazune, tapi tampaknya cinta sudah membuatmu buta." Katanya bermonolog ria. "Jin memang menyukai Karin, tapi itu dulu. Sekarang…" dia memperhatikan sang idola yang masih dikelilingi tiga gadis. "Yah, tak apalah. Yang penting mereka bahagia."

…

Saat ini di halaman belakang vila keluarga Kujo sedang diadakan acara barbeque kecil-kecilan. Namun jangan kira ini adalah pesta barbeque biasa, atas ide dari Michiru, dibuatlah… lomba barbeque! Peraturannya sederhana saja, mereka dibagi menjadi dua kelompok dengan tiga orang di tiap-tiap anggota.

Pemenangnya akan ditentukan oleh Kyu, pelayan keluarga Kujo, dan memperoleh hak untuk memakai kamar mandi khusus dengan model Jepang yang merupakan kebanggaan vila ini.

Kelompok dibentuk melalui suit, dan dengan cara itulah Kazune Karin da Kazusa bisa berada dalam satu kelompok sementara Jin, Michiru dan Himeka dalam kelompok yang lain.

Tentu saja Kazune langsung tersenyum puas, apalagi saat melihat wajah kesal Jin dan gerutuan tidak jelasnya.

Namun tampaknya senyuman itu segera terhapus dari wajahnya saat menyadari jika dua gadis yang satu kelompok dengannya tak ada yang mampu memasak barbeque dengan benar. Dia masih ingat jelas rasa kroket buatan Karin tempo hari yang baginya lebih mirip dengan rasa arang. Sedangkan Kazusa, adik kembarnya itu hanya pandai dalam memasak makanan khas Jepang, dan Kazune masih tak mau makan daging panggang dengan sup miso sebagai pelengkapnya.

Kazune tampak kesal saat memotong-motong bawang bombai di hadapannya. 'Dasar Nishikiori sialan! Kenapa dia selalu saja mengusulkann pertandingan bodoh macam ini sih?!' gerutu pemuda cantik itu dalam hati.

"Tidak boleh pakai shoyu, Kazune-nii?" tanya gadis berambut pirang panjang yang gemar mengenakan kimono itu dengan penuh harap.

Kazune menghela nafas panjang. "Berapa kali harus kukatakan, Kazusa? Tidak." Jawabnya untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kau bisa menggunakan saus tomat dan mayones, namun tidak shoyu."

"Kazuneee… apa apinya sudah cukup untuk membakar dagingnya?" suara cempreng Karin kembali menghancurkan konsentrasi Kazune yang kini sudah ganti memotong kentang untk digoreng nanti.

Diliriknya bara di tempat pemanggangan. "Kurang, buat agar baranya sedikit lebih besar." Katanya singkat.

Dan…

BUUUUUMMMM!

Sebuah ledakan besar tak dapat terhindarkan.

Dengan marah Kazune menatap daging yang kini sudah gosong semua itu. "Kariiiin…"

"Ma-maaf, kan katanya baranya kurang besar. Jadi kusiramkan saja bensin ke atasnya. Hehehe." Kata gadis yang wajahnya sudah dihiasi dengan jelaga hitam itu sambil cengengesan dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"KARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

…

Kazune menatap sepiring kentang goreng yang jumlahnya tak seberapa di hadapannya. "Apa ini cukup untuk kita bertiga?" tanyanya pada dua gadis di hadapannya.

"Tidak…" jawab Karin singkat. "Bagaimana kalau kita minta saja dari kelompoknya Himeka-chan? Pasti dikasih kan?"

Kazusa menggeleng pelan. "Tidak mungkin, jatah mereka sudah pas hanya untuk mereka, dan mereka juga sempat gagal beberapa kali tadi. Apalagi di kelompoknya Himeka-chan kan ada dua laki-laki jadi tak mungkin kan?"

"Kalau begitu aku akan masakkan sesuatu di dapur." Usul Karin.

"Itu juga tidak bisa." Kata Kazusa sambil sekali lagi menggeleng pelan. "Bahan makanan yang ada tinggal bahan untuk sarapan besok. Kyu-chan baru akan pergi berbelanja esok hari. Jadi tak ada bahan apapun."

Kazune mengangguk frustasi mendengar fakta dari adik kembarnya itu. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu kentang goreng ini kita bagi tiga sama rata. Walaupun tak akan membuat kenyang, setidaknya bisa membuat kita bertahan hidup hingga besok pagi." Putusnya.

"Apa boleh buat. Ini memang salahku, harusnya aku yang tak mendapat bagian…" sesal gadis bersurai coklat itu sedih. "Maafkan aku…"

Kazusa menggeleng pelan, lalu disodorkannya jatahnya pada Karin dan Kazune sambil tersenyum lembut. "Jatahku untuk kalian saja. Aku tak lapar kok."

"Tapi… apa benar tak apa-apa Kazusa-chan?" tanya Karin ragu sambil menatap gadis bersurai pirang panjang dengan hiasan telinga kelinci di kepalanya. Setelah sebuah anggukan kepala diterimannya sebagai sebuah jawaban, Karin berkata lagi. "Jika kau merasa lapar, datang saja ke kamarku. Aku membawa banyak cemilann kok."

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. "Tentu saja." Katanya sinambi tersenyum kecil. "Kalian makan berdua ya, aku mau melihat bintang di luar dahulu." Pamitnya sambil berlari kecil menjauh dari keramaian taman belakang vila Kujo.

…

Kazune duduk di beranda depan vila saat melihat seorang gadis yang sudah sangat akrab baginya berjalan sambil memeluk sekantong penuh makanan ringan.

"Mau ke mana kau?" tanyanya pada gadis itu.

Karin menunjukkan kantong makanan ringannya. "Mencari Kazusa-chan. Meski dia bilang tak lapar tapi pasti dia butuh makan sesuatu juga kan?" kata gadis itu sambil berdiri di samping Kazune. "Tapi sejak tadi aku belum menemukannya di manapun, memangnya tempat melihat bintang itu di mana, sih?"

"Di dekat sini ada sebuah tebing yang menjorok ke laut, sejak dulu jika berkunjung ke sini Kazusa suka mengunjunginya." Jawab pemuda itu dingin.

Karin mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku ke sana dulu ya." Katanya.

Namun belum sempat kakinya melangkah lebih jauh dari lima langkah, sebah lengan pucat langsung menahan tangannya dan menariknya mundur hingga membuat makanan yang dibawanya jatuh berantakan. Lengan yang tadi berada di tangannya berpindah hingga melingkari pinggang mungil gadis itu. Membuat jarak antara tubuh keduanya menghilang.

"Ka…Kazune…" bisik Karin parau pada satu-satunya makhluk yang mungkin melakukannya saat itu. Dirasakannya hembusan nafas berat di lehernya hingga membuatnya mendesah tertahan. "Kazune…" panggilnya sekali lagi.

"Jangan pergi, tetaplah di sini…" bisik pemuda itu di telinganya sambil menjilat sedikit cuping telinganya.

Karin dapat merasakan wajahnya memerah seolah semua darah dalam tubuhnya mengalir ke sana dan berhenti. Dia juga dapat merasakan degup jantungnya semakin tak berirama ketika tangan-tangan pucat itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Ba-baiklah…"

Diciumnya aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh Kazune hingga membuatnya tenggelam dalam samudra romansa yang indah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Karin."

Kata-kata itu. Karin tersentak saat mendengar Kazune mengatakan kata-kata yang selama ini selalu menghantuinya dalam angan-angan, membuainya dalam mimpi. Sebuah kalimat yang dikiranya tak akan pernah didengarnya.

"Kazune… aku… aku juga mencintaimu…"

Dan bulan kini menyaksikan sepasang anak muda yang tengah bersatu dalam indahnya rmansa melalui sebuah kecupan ringan.

…

Kazusa duduk di atas tebing sambil merasakan aliran udara yang menembus furisodenya. Di musim panas yang indah, entah mengapa suhu di malam harinya sangat berbeda dengan di siang hari yang panas. Udara dingin membuat gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu merindukan sentuhan yang hanya dapat dirasakannya dalam impian kosong.

"Kau selalu saja sok kuat." Dengus sebuah suara yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakang Kazusa.

"Jin-san? Kenapa ada di sini?" tanya gadis bermata aquamarine itu heran. "Tidak menikmati berendam di ofuro?" tanyanya lagi.

Pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Sedang dipakai Himeka." Jawabnya sambil duduk di samping Kazusa. "Kata Karin kau belum makan apapun, jadi aku membawakan ini untukmu." Katanya sambil meletakkan sepiring daging bakar di hadapan Kazusa.

"Bukanka ini jatah Jin-san?" tanya gadis itu sambil mendorong kembali piring itu ke pemilik sebelumnya. "Makan saja, Jin-san. Tak perlu memikirkan aku, aku belum lapar kok." Tolaknya dengan halus.

Jin menghela nafas panjang. "Kau tak perlu bersikap sok kuat di hadapanku."

"Aku memang belum lapar. Lagipula Jin-san kan seorang artis, jangan sampai Jin-san sakit karena tidak makan." Jawab gadis itu keras kepala.

"Karena aku artis makanya aku tak boleh makan makanan yang berlemak seperti ini. Jadi kau saja yang makan."

"Sebagai seorang gadis aku juga tak boleh terlalu gemuk. Aku tetap harus menjaga berat badanku."

"Kau itu kurus tahu! Makanlah yang benar!"

"Pekerjaan Jin-san kan lebih berat dan banyak membutuhkan tenaga. Makanya Jin-san harus makan yang benar!"

"Kau keras kepala sekali sih? Mirip banget sama kakakmu!"

"Bukannya Jin-san juga sama keras kepalanya?"

Jin memijat pelipisnya kesal. Baru kali ini ada gadis yang berani melawannya dan tak terpengaruh sedikitpun pada pesonanya sebagai seorang idola tampan dengan sejuta bakat. 'Kazusa Kujo memang bukan gadis biasa.' Pikirnya. "Sekarang jujur padaku, apa alasanmu yang sebenarnya sampai kau tak mau makan?"

Kazusa tampak berfikir sejenak, "Aku hanya ingin memberikan waktu agar Kazune-nii dan Karin-chan untuk berdua saja." Jawabnya.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Jin tampak tak percaya.

"Ya… sebenarnya aku… aku…" Kazusa tampak sedikit malu mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya. Dan bagi Jin gadis itu terlihat sangat manis. "Sebenarnya aku tak bisa makan makanan barat…"

Mendengar jawaban itu, tentu saja Jin jadi tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Jadi cuma karena itu saja?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Sudah kukira Jin-san akan mentertawaiku seperti itu jadi aku malas mengatakannya!" kata Kazusa sambil menggembungkan bibirnya karena kesal oleh kata-kata Jin. "Aku tak terbiasa makan makanan semacam itu. Bagiku telur goreng dan onigiri seribu kali lebih baik daripada daging tanpa rasa itu."

Jin meletakkan sebuah botol kecil di hadapan Kazusa untuk menemani sepiring daging yang masih tak tersentuh. Saat tatapan tak mengerti dialamatkan padanya oleh gadis itu, Jin hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan gaya 'Aku tak tahu apa-apa lho'.

"Kazune yang memberikannya padaku saat aku bertanya kau ada di mana. Dia tak mengatakan alasannya padaku, tapi ternyata ini maksudnya." Jelas Jin singkat.

Kazusa mengangkat botol yang ternyata berisi shoyu itu. Dia tersenyum kecil. Kakaknya memang rang yang tegas dan dingin, namun di balik semua sikaf buruknya itu Kazusa tahu jika sebenarnya Kazune adalah sosok yang hangat.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Pokoknya sekarang makan!" titah Jin sedikit lebih tegas dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

Mendengar kata-kata tegas Jin, mau tak mau Kazusa memakan daging yang telah diolesi oleh shoyu itu dahulu.

Jin tersenyum melihat gadis imut itu makan. Dulu dia memang jatuh cinta setengah mati pada Karin Hanazono, namun dia sadar jika dia tak mungkin dapat merebut Karin dari Kazune. Ya, dia memang sangat menyayangi Karin, namun jatuh cinta lagi juga bukan merupakan pilihan yang buruk kan?

Dia terpesona saat melihat gadis yang kini duduk di sampingnya, saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dan bersamaan dengan waktu yang dihabiskan mereka untuk bersama perasaan terpesona itu semakin membesar hingga menutupi perasaannya pada Karin.

Dan Jin telah jatuh cinta lagi, pada Kazusa Kujo yang notabenya merupakan adik kembar dari mantan saingan cintanya.

"Aku masih tak setuju jika Jin-san tak makan…" kata-kata polos Kazusa sukses membuat lamunan Jin memudar. "Pokonya Jin-sa harus makan." Katanya sambil memasukkan sepotong daging ke dalam mulutnya.

Jin hanya tersenyum pelan saja. "Memangnya kau punya cara yang bisa memaksaku untuk makan?" ejeknya.

Kazusa menatap tajam-tajam sepasang manik gelap milik sang idola muda itu. Lalu dicengkramnya lengan kerah kemeja yang dikenakan oleh pemuda itu. Kazusa menangkap bibir Jin dengan bibirnya sendiri dan mendorong daging yang sudah berada dalam mulutnya untuk masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Jin.

Jin menelan makanan itu. Ditatapnya wajah Kazusa yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"A..aku punya banyak cara. Jangan remehkan aku." Kata gadis yang merupakan reinkarnasi Yamato Nadeshiko itu malu-malu.

Hm, tampaknya Jin punya kesempatan yang cukup besar untuk bisa mendapatkan cinta keduanya itu.

…

Himeka Kujo keluar dari ofuro sambil mengusap rambut panjangnya dengan handuk. Dengan sudut matanya dia tak sengaja menangkap sosok Michiru Nishikiori yang sedang berdiri di salah satu balkoon sambil menatap pemandangan.

"Michi, kau tak mau mandi ya?" sapanya pada pemuda itu sambil memosisikan tubuhnya di samping sang pemuda. "Apa yang sedang kau lihat, Michi?" tanyanya sambil mengamati deburan laut yang terpampang di hadapan matanya.

Michi tersenyum kecil. "Kebahagiaan. Di sini aku banyak menemukan kebahagiaan." Jawabnya abstrak.

"Michi… kau selalu saja memikirkan kebahagiaan orang lain. Bagaimanna dengan dirimu sendiri saat ini? Apa kau juga merasa bahagia?" tanya gadis bersurai gelap itu sambil memandang mata yang memiliki manik berbeda dengan pemuda yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu.

Sang pemuda yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya menoleh sedikit pada gadis penggemar serangga di sampingnya sambil tersenyum lembut. "Aku bahagia, kok."

"Apa buktinya?"

Michi menarik lembut lengan Himeka dan mengecup rambutnya yang masih sedikit basah. "Aku bisa di sini berdua saja dengan gadis yang aku sukai. Pemuda mana yang tak bahagia coba?" katanya manis.

Himeka hanya dapat tersenyum malu mendengar kata-kata itu. "Dasar Michi…"

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

**Halo Minna-san, saya adalah Mai Narazaki seorang newbie di fandom Kamichama Karin ini. Jadi jangan kaget kalau ceritanya agak kacau ya. ^_^**

**Selama ini aku sudah terbiasa bergentayangan (?) di fandom Naruto dan sekali mampir di fandom Hakuouki. Sebagai seorang yang belum genap setengah tahun mendiami FFn, tentu saja aku masih banyak mendapatkan flame atau kritik. Hehehe**

**Maaf kalau cerita ini aneh dan gaje.**

**Makasih untuk **Martha KazuRin Marbun **yang sudah mereques cerita dan pair ini di FB dan FP ku hehehe.**

**Semoga cerita in bisa dinikmati.**

**Oh ya, boleh kan kalau aku minta REVIEW?**


End file.
